


Soft-hearted

by ripefruityeolda



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol are Best Friends, M/M, Minor Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Producer Byun Baekhyun, Soft Park Chanyeol, Writer Park Chanyeol, best friend au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripefruityeolda/pseuds/ripefruityeolda
Summary: “Aw my soft-hearted Chanyeol-ah, I’m always worried. What if someone breaks your heart?”Soft-Hearted; a chanbaek bestfriend!au fluff, angst, skinship lvl.69, and hardcore pininginspired by the EXORDIUM dot photobook interview.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is my first chanbaek fanfic, so please go easy on me.  
> The plot in my opinion is quite overused but I just really like pining and bestfriend!AUs. So, here's one for you all who enjoy it like I do.
> 
> Also, special thanks to my one and only beta and best bitch, C I love youuu thank you for supporting me as always and pushing me to post my work. 
> 
> I hope ya'll enjoy my story! 
> 
> h.

__**New Year’s Eve 2010**

Two people stand together on the rooftop away from the noise of the party waiting for the clock to strike twelve. 

As the new year approached, surrounded by the city lights and the cold biting air an agreement between two friends was made.

“Chanyeol-ah, let’s make a deal.” Baekhyun turned to look at Chanyeol then tugged him by his coat, a mischievous smile present on his face.

With curiosity written on his face, Chanyeol tilted his head then raised his eyebrows at the shorter one, “Where did this come from, Baek?”

Baekhyun looked back up at the sky with an odd smile on his face, “I don’t know, I was just thinking. I- I really don’t want to be alone.” 

Chanyeol’s breath hitched as Baekhyun’s demeanor changes in an instant suddenly smiling up at him.

“So I propose that, if we’re still single by 28. We’ll try to date each other.”

Chanyeol’s heart skipped a beat, “Uh, uhm what?”

“Park Chanyeol, am I that disgusting to you?” Baekhyun gasped exaggeratedly.

Chanyeol stuttered out,  “I- No of course not, that’s not what I meant. I just didn't expect you to say that. I mean, I wasn't even thinking about dating yet.”

A fond smile appeared on Baekhyun’s face as he grabbed and pinched the giant’s cheeks.

“Ah, you’re so innocent Yeollie. It makes me want to protect you.”

Chanyeol blushed, and opened his mouth to say something but the countdown from inside the party filled the winter air.

_ 10, 9, 8, 7- _

“So, what do you say?” Baekhyun tilted his head then smiled at Chanyeol.

_ 6, 5, 4 - _

“Do we have ourselves a deal?” He held out his hand then raised his eyebrows.

Chanyeol fumbles with his fingers, still baffled by the thought of dating. 

His _ best friend. _

_ 3, 2, 1 - _

_ But honestly, what could go wrong? It’s not like he’ll stay single that long. Right? _

 

_ “Okay. Deal” _


	2. 1: October 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Children need close friends to help them grow up, to discover things about themselves and about life. They also need close friends to keep them sane”  
> ― Cecelia Ahern, Love, Rosie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone, I come with a new chapter.  
> this officially starts the flow of the story.  
> I hope you guys enjoy and leave a comment maybe?  
> as always I want to thank my beta, C for always putting up with my shit.  
> love you.  
> Anyway, to the story.
> 
> let the pining commence!

It was a Sunday afternoon and they were having a lazy day, sitting around on the couch with the smaller’s head leaning against the taller’s shoulder while watching _Love Rosie,_ one of their favorite movies.

As the movie ended, Baekhyun heard a sniffle. He looked up at his giant friend crying at the movie.

“This is the millionth time we’ve seen this and you’re still crying over it?” Baekhyun chuckled

Chanyeol sobbed- no whined even more “Becauuuse, it’s too sad. It took so long for them to realize they were  perfect for each other!”

Baekhyun smiled fondly.

“Aw my soft-hearted Chanyeol-ah, I’m always worried. What if someone breaks your heart?”  Baekhyun pouted while pointing at his chest.

Chanyeol wiped at his eyes and chuckled, “I’ll be fine Baekhyunnie. as long as you’re with me” he winked.

Baekhyun’s laughter filled the room, “Ya, don’t forget our deal okay?” he said as the giggles died down

"Uh, yeah- sure?" Chanyeol's voice was tinged with uncertainty due to the fact that he wasn't aware the deal was still on, after all Baekhyun still has a boyfriend. He also didn't expect that after seven years he'd still be single. Taking all of this mind, he only has a year left before he inevitably dates his bestfriend.

He stood up to get a glass of water, and failed to see that Baekhyun’s smile faltered.

-

  
  


After the endless movies they've watched, Chanyeol's eyes were all puffy and red. The elder who was teasing him a while ago, fell asleep holding on to his thighs- eyes closed and snoring.

Chanyeol sighed and rubbed his eyes, his head was aching from all the crying he did throughout the marathon. He then looked down at his best friend who was now resting his head on the giant’s lap. Baekhyun scrunched his nose and scratched it, Chanyeol smiled and swept up the hair that was covering the boy’s face to better see his features.

His heart skipped a beat as he looked at his best friend’s face- _as always, breathtaking;_ the epitome of beauty. He studied Baekhyun, from his eyes, to his soft lashes, his plump cheeks, his cute nose and his _lips_ his tempting lips that made it so hard for him to think sometimes, the same sinful sweet lips that make his mind go haywire. Before he knew it, he was a breath away from it, those lips he’s been craving for years right in front of him; as he started closing his eyes, a new set of eyes opened.

“Yeol?” Baekhyun’s husky voice rasped out, as he rubbed his eyes unable to notice the close proximity of the giant.

Chanyeol snapped out of his daze and pushed Baekhyun off his lap which earned him a loud thud and a groan from the latter.

“Ya! What the hell was that for?” Baekhyun yelled as he stood u.p brushing off the invisible dust off his sweatpants.

“You startled me!” Chanyeol yelled back in surprise, his heart raced in his chest. He can’t believe Baekhyun almost caught him red handed.

“What? was that the first time you saw someone waking up? Were you too caught up watching me sleep?” Baekhyun huffed in annoyance. He was just trying to get some sleep only to be woken up kissing the floor.

“NO!- I mean, no. Why would I even watch you? I was just distracted” Chanyeol explained helplessly. He grabbed his cup and stomped towards the kitchen.

“You won’t even say sorry?!” Baekhyun shouted in disbelief as he followed him angrily,

Chanyeol set down his glass on the kitchen counter when he felt a harsh tug on his shirt, “What?” He looked back at the smaller boy.

“I’m waiting Park Chanyeol.” Baekhyun said as he crossed his arms and tapped his feet on the floor.

“Waiting for what?” The taller smirked, Baekhyun grunted in response.

“Oh, for fucks sake never mind. Go to bed, ass hat.” Baekhyun stomped away to his room leaving Chanyeol smug in their kitchen.

Chanyeol let out a chuckle at the smaller one’s sassiness, and goes ahead to clean up the mess they made in the living room. He knows he shouldn’t have angered Baekhyun too much, since he was originally the one at fault. He should probably apologize.

He rubbed his face in frustration and walked towards their room.

“Baek?” He said as he opened the door, Baekhyun was wrapped around the blankets with his phone close to his face.

“What.” Baekhyun snapped not even sparing him a glance.

_Shit he’s pissed._

“Can I come in?” Chanyeol cautiously approached the angered puppy.

“Whatever.” came the cold reply.

Chanyeol sat down on the bed and poked Baekhyun who was facing away from him. “I’m sorry Baekhyunnie” He leaned towards Baekhyun and pouted.

“Sorry Baekkieee” He insisted with puppy eyes

Baekhyun sighed and faced the younger who was now lying next to him “No,  I do not accept your apology Yeolda.”

Chanyeol whined at the smaller’s answer “Whyyyy?”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at the giant “Because you’re fucking annoying, Chanyeol.” He said as he pulled the taller’s ears.

“Ah- ah- Yaaaaa! It hurts” Chanyeol complained scrunching his face in pain.

Baekhyun glared, “You deserve it because you pushed me. it’s not nice waking up against the cold hard floor. You heartless fool.”

“BUT I ALREADY SAID SORRYYYY” Chanyeol groaned while clutching his throbbing ears

“ARE YOU YELLING AT ME?” Baekhyun replied in the same tone

Chanyeol deflated at Baekhyun’s rage “I wasn’t yelling, who said I was yelling” he mumbled

“Fuck you’re frustrating. Go away Park Chanyeol.” Baekhyun pushed at Chanyeol’s _innocent_ looking face.

“Baekhyun-aah I’m sorryyyy” Chanyeol whined, and tugged at his arm.

Baekhyun released a frustrated sigh, flicking away the taller’s hand “Fine. Now go away.”

Chanyeol hugged Baekhyun’s waist coaxing him in, “Baekhyunnieee let’s not fight~ don’t be maaad”

Baekhyun couldn’t resist anymore, he gave in to the giant’s hug and sighed “Aish, okay Yeolda, I’m not mad anymore.” He nuzzled his face against Chanyeol’s broad chest. “This is unfair, you used my weakness against me” Baekhyun spoke muffled by the younger’s sweater.

Chanyeol chuckled at his best friend’s reasoning, “You wouldn’t even give in to my puppy eyes so I had to.”

“My shoulder hurts because I hit the floor too hard” Baekhyun whined

“I’m sorry Baek I didn’t mean to push you.” Chanyeol said sincerely and pressed a kiss against his best friend’s shoulder.

“It’s fine it already happened.” Baekhyun yawned “Let’s sleep I’m tired.”

“Okay. I love you Baek, goodnight.” Chanyeol whispered against Baekhyun’s hair

“I love you too Yeolda even if you’re annoying as hell, goodnight.”

And with that Baekhyun drifted off to sleep, leaving Chanyeol with a pounding heart and a blank stare.

 

 

_I should be content with this, but why do I feel this way?_

 


	3. 2: October 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It was silly of  
> me to rely so much on one person.”  
> ― Cecelia Ahern, Love, Rosie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooo I'm back!  
> I'm very sorry for the delay. a lot of things came up in my life,  
> and I just wasn't in the right state of mind to write and post.  
> As always, thank you to C for proof reading and being supportive  
> I love you forever Chereret.  
> [this chapter is dedicated to one of my mutuals who just passed away.  
> Jas10, I hope you're happy up there. We love you and you will be missed. I'll see you soon.]
> 
> Anyway on to the story! [leave a comment perhaps?]  
> Enjoy!  
> h.

Chanyeol’s peaceful slumber was disturbed by the high pitched ringing coming from Baekhyun’s phone.

“Baek-” Chanyeol grumbled and lifted his head and saw Baekhyun’s soft features scrunched up in annoyance to the noise.

Baekhyun stood upright and rubbed his face to wipe the sleep away from his eyes. After grabbing his phone from the bedside table, Baekhyun’s demeanor changed drastically and he walked out of the room to answer the call.

Chanyeol was worried but at the same time, he was too tired to care so he decided to lay back down and try to get some more sleep. But before he was able to, he heard Baekhyun’s barely concealed shouts at the caller. 

Now more curious than ever, Chanyeol peeked out into the living room; Baekhyun was half screaming half whispering into the phone with his hands clutching his hair.

“What? No, Sehun. What the fuck.” The elder stood up, and started pacing around the room.

“Are we gonna fight about this again?” with a distraught expression marring his face.

Baekhyun released an exasperated sigh, “Sehun please.” 

“I said no, didn’t I? NO NO NO. When the fuck will that get through your thick head?” Baekhyun’s voice got louder with each word he let out. 

Chanyeol was about to fully open the door but he was stopped by the sound of Baekhyun’s sobbing.

“Yes Sehun he’s my best friend and you have to accept that, I love him. I do but he’s just a friend babe, the line ends there.”

The smaller whimpered, “Sehun, you’re the one I love.” 

The giant’s hand dropped from the doorknob as his heart clenched. 

_ Right, he’s the one you love. _

Chanyeol released a soft defeated chuckle, soft enough that Baekhyun wouldn’t hear. With a tear rolling down his cheek, he went back to his bed to sleep away his misery. 

-

  
  
  


“Chanyeol-ah, hey” Baekhyun said as he shook the taller awake.

The younger groaned at Baekhyun’s attempt at waking him “what” he replied in his raspy voice.

“Rise and shine princess, we have places to be” The smaller grinned at the squinting giant.

Chanyeol not in the mood for any kind of social interaction whined and pulled the comforter over his face. 

“Whyy? I’m too tired for any human interaction today” He complained, voice muffled by the sheets.

“C’mon you big baby, you’ve been sleeping for hours! it’s already 1pm Yeol.” Baekhyun pulled at the covers.

Chanyeol sighed, annoyed at the fact that he had to get up and face the world; because after this morning he was ready to sulk to oblivion.

As the giant rubbed his eyes and yawned he noticed Baekhyun still standing next to him with a towel wrapped around his torso and a lopsided grin on his face.

“What?” asked Chanyeol as he blushed at Baekhyun’s figure next to him.

“I don’t know Yeolda you’re very adorable when you wake up” Baekhyun shook his hair that made water droplets scatter through the air and smiled even more that the crinkles in his eyes appeared. 

Chanyeol let out a squeak in surprise because he never expected his best friend to say anything like that, add the fact that Baekhyun and his  _ boyfriend  _ just had an argument. It felt like the earlier incident never even happened. The older was back to his bright and smiley self.

“Uh- what?” Chanyeol choked out, as he tried so hard to avoid ogling Baekhyun’s naked torso.

“No nevermind, just go shower and get dressed we’re going to meet up with the guys.” Baekhyun shooed him away and moved to his closet to find something to wear.

“O-okay” The giant replied, too flustered to even try and argue with the smaller.

\---

  
  
  
  
  


Once Chanyeol was dressed and ready to go, Baekhyun was on his phone with furrowed eyebrows looking very determined on what he was typing.

The giant cleared his throat to call the attention of the smaller one.

His best friend looked up from his phone with acknowledgement in his eyes that they were leaving.

“Where are we going anyway?” Chanyeol asked as he adjusted his black cap over his hair.

“Just the norebang with the guys.” Baekhyun replied and placed his phone in his pocket.

It still irked Chanyeol that Baekhyun was acting so normally after the situation earlier. Even he himself can't concentrate on anything but here's his best friend being happy and smiley after a heated argument with his boyfriend. 

_ Did they make up already?  _ Chanyeol thought, it couldn't have been that quick, although it  _ is _ also possible since Sehun is  _ in fact _ who Baekhyun loves.

Chanyeol’s train of thought was cut off by Baekhyun's cheerful laugh.

_ Oh he's on the phone. _

“yeah we're on our way”

“yes Jongdae we are actually on our way.”

“No I'm not lying, can't you hear the cars in the background?” Baekhyun said as he held out his phone to the sound.

“There?” The smaller chuckled,  “whatever Jongdae. We'll be there in 10 minutes, see you there”

“Okay. Bye”

Baekhyun ended the call with a grin still left on his face. 

Chanyeol, always the curious one, asked “What was that about?”

“Oh nothing y’know, Kim Jongdae whining in my ear to get there faster just because he decided to go earlier. The usual.” Baekhyun shrugged as he responded.

The younger nodded and opened the car doors, started the engine and drove off to the ktv bar.

-

  
  
  


“JONGDAE-YAH” Baekhyun yelled as he entered the room with Chanyeol just right behind him. 

“BAEKHYUN-AH! CHANYEOL-AH” Jongdae yelled back.

Chanyeol waved at the enthusiastic greeting from Jongdae and silently took a seat on the sofa.

As they waited for the rest of the guys to arrive, Baekhyun and Jongdae always the hyper ones started singing, although Chanyeol is usually one of the loud ones with them, he just wasn't in the mood for anything today. He was picking at the snacks when the door opened.

“Hey guys!” Tao waved and shouted over the loud music.

“EYY” Jongdae and Baekhyun simultaneously yelled through the mic.

As Tao went in, the rest filed into the room with him.

And Sehun was there.  _ Sehun. Great. _

Chanyeol irritatedly threw a chip in his mouth as Baekhyun clung onto Sehun like he was air.

And like the universe was playing with him, the couple sat beside him.

Chanyeol grunted at the both of them, gulped down all his beer and slammed the mug down the table.

Startled by the noise, Baekhyun turned to the giant and tugged at his shirt “Hey, what's wrong?” 

Chanyeol snapped his head at the smaller sitting on Sehun’s lap who had a smirk on his face.

“Oh, nothing. The beer is great.” He answered sarcastically.

Luckily the room was filled with laughter and cheers to mask Chanyeol's emotions as Kyungsoo lifted the mic from the table and pulled Jongin with him as the opening of ‘My Lady’ started. 

So instead of dwelling on the fact that Sehun and Baekhyun were all over each other, Chanyeol directed his attention at the happy couple in front of them. Jongin wrapped his arms around his lover’s wrist ever so lovingly and twirled Kyungsoo around, they both giggled at their antics as if they were the only ones in the room.

The giant admired the way Jongin looked at Kyungsoo because it was always so full of love, and of course Kyungsoo never failed to reciprocate it with his heart shaped smile and glistening eyes. The couple made him want to fall in love, they made falling in love look so easy and blissful.

He wished falling in love was really that easy. Although love can never be really that easy when you have unrequited feelings towards your best friend.

Chanyeol was suddenly brought out of his trance when Baekhyun poked his shoulder “Hey Yeol-ah” 

“Yes, Baekhyun” he answered with a clipped tone, his eyes not leaving the couple.

“What's wrong? He prodded the taller once again

The giant sighed “nothing's wrong Baek”

“There  _ is _ something wrong” 

“Nope”

“Yes there is”

“No there is  _ none _ .”

“Uh-uh” Baekhyun said as he crossed his arms over his chest not noticing the slight glare of Sehun and his proximity to Chanyeol.

Looking at Baekhyun’s state right now, he’s very drunk. Very very drunk and that also means a very very clingy Baekhyun. 

“Can you please just drop it Baekhyun?” Chanyeol said irritatedly.

“Ehh” Baekhyun whined as he wrapped his hands around the younger’s arms clinging like a koala; now completely off of Sehun's lap.

“Drop it, Byun” Chanyeol said in a low voice. 

“Hmph. Fine.” Baekhyun said as he released his grasp from the taller’s arm and leaned on the seat of the sofa instead.

-

  
  


A wild night of food, drinks and excessive singing came to an end when Luhan and Minseok started thrashing and singing off key.

Jongdae, Yixing, Minseok and Luhan as roommates went home together. So did Tao and Yifan tipsily calling a cab to ride home.

Now all that was left was Sehun, Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

_ What a trio. _

“C’mon Baek, let's go home.” Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun's wrist.

Giggling, Baekhyun nodded silently

“No he's coming with me.” Sehun spoke sternly and pulled back at Baekhyun's right wrist

“What, why? But he lives with me.” Chanyeol retorted in irritation as he tightened his grip around his best friend's left wrist. 

“Uh- I don’t know Chanyeol-hyung, I don’t trust you with him” Sehun replied in a challenging tone

The giant widened his eyes in disbelief “What do you mean you don’t trust me with him? What the fuck are you trying to say?” 

“What I’m trying to say is I. don’t. fucking. trust. you. with. him.” The younger responded firmly clearly irritated by the older’s presence.

“Fuck you, You have no fucking right to say that he’s  _ my _ best friend Sehun. C’mon Baekhyun, let’s go.” The taller tugged at his best friend.

With a hiccup, Baekhyun shook his head “No, I’ll be fine with Sehunnie you can go home.”

“B-but-” Chanyeol stuttered in disbelief.

Sehun smirked in triumph and turned to leave, “You might have forgotten Chanyeol- _ hyung _ he’s my  _ boyfriend _ . C’mon Baekhyun-hyung let’s go home” 

Chanyeol’s heart ached as he stood under the light of the neon sign of the ktv bar. He was beyond angry, his fists were clenched, his nose was flared with his eyebrows furrowed at that goddamned couple and that goddamn Sehun.

He was always a clumsy guy, when he was a kid his parents always scolded him for getting bruises every single day. You can say he’s accustomed and used to the pain. He scratched his knees and elbows. Fell on a flight of stairs. Broke his bones. You can name it all but nothing compares to the pain he’s experiencing right now. Watching Baekhyun walk away from him for he will always choose Sehun, the boyfriend, over him, the best friend. He felt irrelevant, he felt worthless, he felt like nothing compared to Sehun. He didn’t expect Baekhyun of all people to make him feel this way. To make him feel as if the world just robbed him of all happiness.  As the car sped off, Chanyeol couldn't help but fall to his knees and cradle his face, trying to stop the tears that were continuously streaming down from his eyes. He wanted to pull all his hair out because he never thought that love would be this painful. He never thought love would fail him. He never thought love would torture him. He most certainly never thought love would ruin him. Love was fucking painful and he hated it so much. Can’t Baekhyun just give his heart back already?

Chanyeol stayed there and sobbed for a little while not finding the strength to stand up, he knows he probably looked ridiculous. A tall full-grown man, ugly sobbing in the streets  _ pathetic.  _ But hey, love can do that to you.

-

  
  


When Chanyeol got home, he felt himself deflate. He felt more alone than ever. This is the first time Baekhyun has really ever left him, all by himself in the -now what felt like- huge apartment. With a tired sigh and an ache in his chest he plopped himself onto the bed and let the tears flow freely. 

The Chanyeol 8 years ago would never have even cared about this. The two were best friends, and that was that. Then how the hell did it end up this way?


	4. 3: June 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Because what’s worse than knowing you want something, besides knowing you can never have it?”  
> ― James Patterson, The Angel Experiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hello! it's fucken 1am here but I will post because this is SO LATE 
> 
> and I apologize. We had a choir contest thing and bitch idk hell week is supposed
> 
> to be done but I still have a pile of shit to do. So yeah I guess this is what I came up with I think it's kinda short? idk.
> 
> I have to get back to my term paper ya'll.
> 
> I hope you guys like it? Please excuse any typos or grammatical errors, as much as my beloved beta; C
> 
> helped me and edited with me, well- we're both too tired rn. So again, I'm sorry.
> 
> With that long ass, annoying aouthor's note I'll let you get on to the story!
> 
> ENJOOOOYYYY THIS LATE ASS UPDATE (LEAVE A COMMENT? OR ANYTHING. I LOVE FEEDBACK IT MOTIVATES ME TO WRITE MORE)
> 
> love ya'll bitches xx  
> h.
> 
> [P.S. this 'flashback' is 3-4 chapters - I think - I dont know what I was thinking when I wrote my draft for the whole thing hahaha anyway go on. I'll try to explain in notes for every chapter to avoid confusion. Sorry I'm very shitty and too lazy to redo everything]

Jeju Island ruined things for Chanyeol. It’s when he realized  _ he was fucking in love with his best friend _ . They didn’t plan too much, and immediately hopped on a plane that took them to Jeju deciding to stay in a vacation house they rented for a week or two. They were there to enjoy the sun, blow off some steam, relax, and take some time off from the mess that is their life in Seoul.

Now this happened. He was freaking out. He was restless. He was going crazy cause why would he fucking fall in love with him? Out of all the people in the goddamn universe.  

He wasn’t saying that Baekhyun was unlovable. Oh, no he was far from that. He was the epitome of beauty; with his bright eyes and even brighter smile that made his lips shine in a way that he never knew he’d want. Baekhyun’s beauty was breathtaking his laugh made his heart skip a beat, the way Baekhyun would cuddle up close to him at night when he starts to get cold made his chest pound. Just the way Baekhyun was himself made it so much easier to fall in love with him.

But fuck, what why when where how? Last time he checked it was all platonic. PLA-TO-NIC. When did it fucking change?  _ How?  _

His train of thought was cut off by a voice oh so familiar to him that it took his breath away.

“Yeol-a let’s go eat dinner, I’m starving” Baekhyun scrunched his nose at his discomfort

“Huh? Oh yeah okay sure.” Chanyeol answered startled

“Hey are you okay?” Baekhyun asked stepping closer to Chanyeol trying to fix the hair that went out of place

Chanyeol flinched and moved away, he saw a flash of hurt in the boy’s eyes and he immediately wanted to take back his earlier actions.

“I’m fine I was just thinking” Chanyeol finally replied seemingly breathless 

“But you don’t look fine, what were you thinking of?” Baekhyun started walking towards the front door.

As Chanyeol caught up with Baekhyun he spoke “It was nothing, just some stuff”

“Is it about your dad again?” Baekhyun looked up at his best friend with solemn eyes 

Chanyeol didn’t answer ‘cause he didn’t know what to say. If he denied what Baekhyun had said he would have to come up with some sort of petty excuse to cover up his absent mindedness and Baekhyun wouldn’t believe him for a second. So Chanyeol kept quiet.

Baekhyun nodded at the giant’s silence, “I take that as a yes, anyway to keep your mind off that. How about we eat?” 

Baekhyun then flashed Chanyeol a bright smile, as his hand was grabbed by the smaller, his earlier thoughts were washed away by the wind caressing his face and the slender fingers that held his  amidst all the chaos of the food market.

  
  


They arrived at one stall and Baekhyun started stacking food after food on Chanyeol’s plate. 

“Eat this, and this and this and ooh also this, this looks good” He mumbled as Chanyeol just walked alongside his best friend like a lost puppy.

As they sat down on their table Chanyeol opened his mouth to speak “Baek-”

“Eat.” Baekhyun interrupted sternly and pushed a kimbap to his mouth Chanyeol opened his mouth obediently and ate the food that was fed to him.

“Okay what is it?” Baekhyun asked as he was satisfied to see Chanyeol chewing his food

“I- um” 

“What? Spit it out.” Baekhyun snapped his fingers

“I- uhh um, nevermind” Chanyeol replied and went back to eating his food.

“What is it Chanyeol-ah? No secrets, right? We promised.” Baekhyun looked at him with sparkling eyes.

Chanyeol sighed  _ how the hell was he supposed to resist that?  _ “I was just thinking what if the day comes and we’re not friends anymore?”

Baekhyun frowned, “As if that would happen, that’s impossible. We were attached at the hip since we were toddlers Yeol-ah nothing can separate us now. Not even the gods above would want to do that, and if they do try, we’ll fuck them off, right?”

“Uh, yeah but what if something really unacceptable happens? Like, like-” Chanyeol stopped in his tracks  _ he can’t hint on  _ **_that_ ** _ it would be way too obvi-  _

“Like what?” Baekhyun interrupted his trance

“Huh? I dunno something really terrible I guess”  _ Nice try Chanyeol _

“I don’t think so Yeolda we’ve been through a lot together, I can’t imagine us being apart, it’s weird.” Baekhyun answered with his face scrunched

Chanyeol stayed silent for a while, his mind drifted off.

And Baekhyun just stared at him. When he finally spoke; the smaller gave his friend all his attention.

“Whatever happens Byun Baekhyun, please don’t leave me.” Chanyeol said quietly while playing with his food.

Baekhyun’s eyes softened and felt his heart clench for his giant of a best friend, “I will never leave you Park Chanyeol, don’t you worry.” 

.

.

.

.

.

The first few days after finding out for himself that he was in love with no other than Byun Baekhyun was chaos in his mind. Every time his best friend came close to him, his heart would pound so hard in his chest he was afraid the smaller one could hear.

_ This is unacceptable.  _ He thought. He can’t be like this for the rest of his life, he can’t always be goddamn flustered every time he shares oxygen with Baekhyun. He just can’t. Because his whole life consists of Byun Baekhyun and now that he’s found out about his feelings, how was he supposed to act normal in front of his so-called ‘best friend’?!

The two were in the backyard of the rented house when a sigh was heard from Chanyeol for what felt like the nth time that day. He felt like he was drowning in Baekhyun, how is this even possible.

“Hey Yeolda, what’s wrong? You’ve been sighing all day” Baekhyun asked with a slight pout on his face.

“Hm? Nothing really, I just like the feeling of fresh air in my lungs” Chanyeol said nonchalantly.

Baekhyun laid next to Chanyeol on the hammock and poked his cheek “Cut the bullshit Park, what’s wrong?”

Chanyeol turned to face Baekhyun;  _ they were so close  _ “It’s nothing Byun” Chanyeol answered looking at the boy’s soft features 

“Fine if you say so” Baekhyun says and abruptly stands up walking away, swinging the hammock and causing Chanyeol to fall off.

Chanyeol groaned, “YA BYUN BAEKHYUN WHAT THE HELL!”

.

.

.

Baekhyun chuckled at his friend’s despair as he walked towards the kitchen to get a glass of water. When Chanyeol finally appeared with dirt all over his arms and legs Baekhyun just looked up innocently at him.

“What happened?” Baekhyun acted surprised

Chanyeol looked at him in disbelief “WHAT HAPPENED? What- Baek, aish.” The giant scratched his head in frustration and walked out with another sigh. 

“Whatever.” Chanyeol mumbled under his breath as he walked towards their room to change into a new set of clothes.

.

.

.

Baekhyun put his glass down and followed Chanyeol into their room.

“Will you tell me what’s wrong now?” Baekhyun crossed his arms, but only earned a grunt from his taller friend.

“So, you’re just gonna go all grumpy and sulky through the rest of our stay here?” 

Chanyeol sighed once again after he’s changed into his fresh, dirt-free clothes, and threw himself onto the bed facing down to avoid Baekhyun’s stare.

_ Stern Baekhyun isn’t working  _ Baekhyun thought, maybe he should go with aegyo.

Baekhyun smirked as he sat down on the bed next to Chanyeol’s tall form, “Chanyeol-aaa, uri Chanyeol-aaa” He coaxed while rubbing his hand against Chanyeol’s back “What’s wrong, you can tell me.”

“Icanmhst.” Chanyeol answered, his voice muffled by the blankets 

“Just tell me what’s wrong so we can make our Chanyeollie feel better” he smiled brightly at his friend who had started to look up at him.

But as their eyes met Chanyeol just scrunched his face and turned his head back against the mattress. “C’mon Yeol just tell me what’s wrong” 

“idontksndfowasfshsbf” Chanyeol whimpered. 

“What?” 

Chanyeol looked up at Baekhyun “I said, I HATE YOU”

“No, you don’t. Silly Yeolda” Baekhyun giggled “you love me hahaha”

He slid down next to Chanyeol and put his legs and arms around the giant “you looooooove me” 

_ Thump. Thump.  _

His touch wasn’t supposed to affect him this way. 

When Baekhyun kept quiet, Chanyeol started to look up and his breath hitched as their eyes met. It took them seconds before one of them spoke up, 

“What?” Baekhyun whispered.

Chanyeol open his mouth to speak but no words came out,  _ he just can’t  _

“I can’t.” Chanyeol finally croaked

“I-”

“Wha-”

“TICKLE FIGHT” Baekhyun shouted and lunged at Chanyeol’s waist giggling as he was doing so.

“YA BYUN BAEK HAHAHA HYUN NO AH- STOP HAHAHA NOOO” Chanyeol laughed hysterically at Baekhyun’s slender fingers attacking his stomach.

Chanyeol couldn’t breathe he was laughing so much- he was laughing too much. His face was red and his ears were even redder.

Baekhyun was giggling with the giant as well and his eyes turned into moon crescents from smiling too much.

_ This was them. _ Chanyeol thought as their tickle fight died down, and they were left sprawled out onto the bed with tears in their eyes from the fit of laughter they just experienced.

Baekhyun sighed contentedly. “Chanyeol-aa, feeling better?”

“Mhm.”

“Good.” Baekhyun smiled and cuddled close to Chanyeol as both of their eyes drooped down and gave in to the calls of exhaustion.


	5. 4: July 2017 (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nothing great in the world was accomplished without passion."   
> — Georg Wilhelm Friedrich Hegel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hello I'm back after a decade. holy shit I actually posted, I'm very sorry for the long wait.   
> life was just getting to me and I had really bad writer's block.   
> I hope you guys understand. I'll try my best to update frequently, but don't take my word for it.
> 
> as you all know I am shitty. Anyway here's the bullshit I came up with after 10 years.
> 
> this is not proofread, so if you find any mistakes. I'm sorry. 
> 
> I'm tired, as always. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter despite the mediocrity of it all.   
> I do try my best, but yeah I'm in some kind of drought right now. 
> 
> do leave some comments if you will, it motivates me to write more.
> 
> thank you for putting up with me and this long ass a/n.
> 
> all the love as always,  
> h

They finally got back to Seoul after a tiring but well spent trip to Jeju, and Chanyeol was still in love, maybe even more in love than he ever was a few weeks ago.

Nothing really changed though, well maybe for the first few days of finding out he was a bit weird around Baekhyun but it wasn’t too alarming that it would raise flags.

When he finally got over himself, everything slipped back to normal.

And yeah, Chanyeol was very much head over heels for Baekhyun but nothing was unusual. He still acted the same way as he would even if his heart would beat so fast at the things that should be ordinary. Maybe they already acted as a lovesick couple way before he even realized he was in love with his best friend. 

As they rode a taxi from the airport, it was already 1pm and Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun would be hungry since they woke up late and left in a hurry as they might miss their flight back to Seoul.

The sun kissed boy turned to Chanyeol and spoke, “Can we eat before we go home Yeol? I’m hungryy”

The giant chuckled, “Sure Baek, where do you wanna eat?”

.

.

.

They ended up in the local ramen place right across their apartment sitting in their usual seat.

“god, I missed this” Baekhyun mumbled under his breath

Chanyeol snorted, “we’ve only been away for 2 weeks Baek”

“2 weeks too long from this” 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes fondly and went back to his food.

“So, what do you plan on doing with your dad?” Baekhyun speaks up.

“I don’t really know”

“You have to figure it out sooner or later Yeol, you know he isn’t getting any younger”

Chanyeol released a frustrated groan. “I know that. But what am I supposed to do when becoming a doctor isn’t my passion?”

“Talk to him at least.”

“He won’t listen. You know that Baek.”

Baekhyun shrugs “I don’t know Yeol just give it a try.”

“Fine. I’ll set up an appointment and try but if he doesn’t listen I’ll be done.”

“Okay” Baekhyun nodded

As Chanyeol slumped back to his food, his thoughts drifted off to his dad. His ever so controlling dad that already built his future even before he was born. And at first, he went along with it because that was his dad and he didn’t want to disappoint him; he was a fairly obedient kid. 

And the fact that his parents were doctors didn’t lay off on the pressure on him.

Time passed by and life went on as it did. Meanwhile, books piqued Chanyeol’s interest.

His twelve year old self fell in love with the way words could create so many pictures in your brain, that words and letters on paper could take you to so many places in the world, books that could take you anywhere you would want to be. To his twelve year old brain, it was magic. But to his 25 year old brain, it was his passion. To write and tell stories and take other people to places they have never been before, to open up another realm that the readers could reach for and unfold with their eyes. Books became his escape and his whole world. His life was engulfed by the beauty of it all and he couldn't imagine a life without his passion.

Chanyeol told his father 5 months ago. 

“Dad, I want to be a writer” 

“What?” His father snapped.

“I-I want to be a writer” 

“What do you mean? You’re just going to write fiction or whatever as a profession and waste all my hard work?! You’re hard work? You’re just going to abandon our dream?”

“It was your dream in the first place, dad. It was never mine.”

Chanyeol was tired, he was sick of being his father’s puppet. He was sick of everyone telling him what to do, he was sick of following his father’s footsteps and hiding in his shadow, He wanted a life of his own and he’s going to do whatever it takes to claim his life for himself. Even if it meant breaking ties with his father. 

“You can’t just say you want to be a writer and give up on everything Chanyeol, you’re a Park for Christ’s sake! The Parks have been doctors for generations!” His father rubbed at his face in frustration.

A tear slipped from the 25-year old’s eyes because he didn’t want to take it to this extent but he had to. So, he ran. Ran away from his father’s wrath, away from all the responsibility, ran from the future that was built for him. Because he didn’t want a life where he wasn’t happy. As much as he hated saying it, he didn’t want to end up like his dad. Yes, he was successful, he was rich but his eyes lacked the spark of happiness and fulfillment. And he didn’t want that.

He wanted a life of his own, living his passion through words on paper. He wanted to share the beauty he could create to the world. Writing was his art, it was his only way to express his feelings and escape his cold harsh life. Writing was the only thing that made him, himself.

And as much as his father hated it; _he was an artist._

.

"Yeol-ah, Yeoool. Hey, Snap out of it."

Chanyeol was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice his best friend waving at his face trying to get his attention.

“Ya, giant finish your food so we can get home and rest. I know you’re tired.” Baekhyun put his dainty hands under his chin while waiting for Chanyeol to finish his food.

After paying for the food and thanking the owner they took their bags with them and walked across to their apartment building. 

Chanyeol opened the door to the entrance and they got in to the lobby, 

“Hey do you have our keys?” Baekhyun piped up

“Uh, I think it’s in my pocket”

“Which one?” Baekhyun stepped closer and patted Chanyeol’s pants

“The right one up front” 

Chanyeol couldn’t breathe as Baekhyun’s slender fingers reached towards his pocket to fetch the keys. 

The giant cleared his throat “I- uh Baek why don’t we take the elevator first. Our stuff’s quite heavy.”

“Huh? Oh yeah of course sorry”

So, they silently rode the elevator to the 11 th floor.

When they got off the elevator Baekhyun spoke, “Let me get the keys so I can open the door for you.” 

“Um okay” 

Chanyeol raised their bags up to give Baekhyun space to get their keys; and as his friend’s hands slipped through the pockets of his jeans, his heart was all over the place.

He was about to speak up but the little one beat him to it.

“Got it!” Baekhyun smiled up at him 

“Took you long enough” Chanyeol grumbled

Baekhyun opened the door to their apartment, and Chanyeol sighed in relief; they’re  _ home. _ He put their bags down on the apartment floor.

“I’m going to shower” Chanyeol stretched

“Alright, I’ll just unpack our stuff” Baekhyun said and picked up their bags from the floor to sort them out in the living room.

“okay”

Chanyeol went straight to the bathroom to take a well-deserved shower, as he was sweaty from the summer heat.

Once he was finished he got out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

Baekhyun looked up,

“Oooh papi serving looks” Baekhyun winked at the giant teasingly

“Stooop” Chanyeol’s ears were flaming red along with his dimpled cheeks

Baekhyun cackled “go get dressed then,  _ daddy _ ”

And if it was even possible Chanyeol grew redder. “YA! STOP”

Chanyeol immediately ran to their bedroom holding onto his towel for dear life while Baekhyun was laughing hysterically at the giant’s embarrassment.

“Byun Baekhyun is driving me crazy.” Chanyeol sighed as he slammed the door shut.

.

.

.

.

.

A few moments later, Chanyeol heard a knock.

“Chanyeol-ah, are you done? I wanna take a nap, can I come in now?” 

Chanyeol twisted the door knob to reveal a tired Baekhyun rubbing his eyes.

“Hey” Chanyeol greeted

“It was about time Yeolda” Baekhyun chuckled 

“Uh haha sorry I took so long” Chanyeol flushed at remembering the earlier events; he immediately turned away to avoid Baekhyun’s gaze.

The smaller one yawned as he plopped down to the bed, “It’s fine Yeol, now come and cuddle with me.”

Chanyeol sighed fondly at his soft and tired best friend, “okay”

As the giant laid down Baekhyun immediately wrapped his arms around Chanyeol and buried his face in the crook of his neck. 

“You smell good” Baekhyun mumbled sleepily 

And Chanyeol was going nuts. It was a usual thing for them to cuddle since they sleep in the same bed even if there were 2 rooms in their apartment; one room would always be left empty whether it was Chanyeol’s or Baekhyun’s. 

The only time they would be sleeping separately is when they’re fighting and even then, they still tend to drift back together to make amends.

And although this is supposed to be normal Chanyeol felt like he was melting;  _ this is getting out of control _ he thought. “I’m going crazy”

“You already are, Park. Now stop squirming so I can take a nap” 

“What? I said that out loud?”

“Yes, now shut up”

“Okay, sorry. Sweet dreams Baek.”

.

.

.

Baekhyun woke up in the middle of the night  _ starving  _ he didn’t want to wake up his giant of a friend but he was hungry and food was his priority right now.

So Baekhyun nuzzled his face to Chanyeol’s soft neck and kissed it. “Yeol” he whispered.

“I’m hungry” he poked Chanyeol’s cheek to wake him up but Chanyeol was a heavy sleeper and poking wasn’t going to wake him. 

Baekhyun cleared his throat and held Chanyeol’s face in his hands. “Yeoool I’m hungryyyy” 

They were now nose to nose and Baekhyun didn’t mind since this kind of proximity with Chanyeol was normal. Sharing oxygen was an everyday routine to both of them because what the hell is personal space when you’ve been friends for 20 years right?

So, he started fluttering kisses all over Chanyeol’s face and with their noses pressed together, Chanyeol’s eyes shoots open. 

“What are you doing?”

The giant asks with wide eyes.

“I was trying to wake you, duh. I’m hungry” Baekhyun rolled his eyes as he kissed the tip of Chanyeol’s nose and buries his face in the crook off Chanyeol’s neck and kisses him there. 

“let’s eaaat” Baekhyun peels himself off his big eared friend and lays next to him, he looks up at the giant; Chanyeol’s ears were red  _ he was blushing  _

“Stop blushing, will you? And help me think of something to eat.”

“Huh?” Chanyeol touches his face “I’m what?” 

“You’re blushing like a little schoolgirl, Yeolda”

“I’m not!” Chanyeol retorted

With Chanyeol’s denial Baekhyun snorts “Alright whatever you say big baby.”

Baekhyun sits up from the bed and looks towards Chanyeol’s awkward tall stature

“Now what do you want to eat, I’m getting impatient here.” 

Chanyeol rolls off the bed and wipes the sleep out of his eyes.

“How ‘bout some jajangmyun?”

“But we just ate ramyun earlier.”

“Then what?”

“How about chicken and beer?”

“What? Why?”

“Because I’m craving chicken right now.”

Chanyeol chuckles at his small friend “Alright but I still want jajangmyun”

“Okay” Baekhyun nods 

“Okay, go ahead and order for us let me just freshen up”

Baekhyun nods and moves to get his phone to call and order their dinner.

.

.

.

When Chanyeol gets out of their bedroom Baekhyun was lying upside down on the couch.

“What are you doing Baek?” he chuckles

“The food’s taking too long” Baekhyun whines

“It’s gonna be h-” 

The doorbell rings

“You see, it’s here.” Chanyeol smiles at the little one as he jumps up to get the door.

“FOOOOD! CHANYEOL-AH GET THE MONEY”

Baekhyun excitedly opens the door and grabs the food from the delivery man’s hands

“Alright calm down tiger.” Chanyeol walks towards the door and hands the money to the delivery guy and thanks him.

With the door closed, Baekhyun scurries to the kitchen to get their dinner ready.

“Chanyeol-ah dinner’s ready”

Chanyeol chuckles and walks to their kitchen and sees Baekhyun grinning from ear to ear with 3 bottles of soju next to him.

“Soju? I thought you ordered beer?”

“I changed my mind plus you’re drinking with me.”

“What? I never said I would drink. I have an appointment with my dad remember?”

“You haven’t even booked an appointment with him yet” Baekhyun pouted

“C’moooon, have fun with meee” 

“It’s not fun being drunk.”

“It is when you’re with meee c’mon yeol-ah”

“Okay fine. Now can we eat?”

Baekhyun squealed, hugged Chanyeol’s torso and kissed his cheek “YAAAY and yes let’s start eating before I pass out”


	6. 5: July 2017 (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “To burn with desire and keep quiet about it is the greatest punishment we can bring on ourselves.”  
> ― Federico García Lorca, Blood Wedding and Yerma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: wow guys, I'm back already is this for real? am I for real? who am I  
> what have I done to myself? is this me?
> 
> ya'll I'm even shook at myself. Anyway, here's part 2 to the last chapter I left yesterday
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyyyy, leave comments if you will because it becomes my fuel to write more for ya'll
> 
> this chapter is also not proofread, so if I left out any mistakes. I'm sorry!!! (also a little shorter than yesterday but yeah it's a chapter right?)
> 
> love you all,
> 
> H.

Baekhyun was drunk and Chanyeol was slowly going nuts, because drunk Baekhyun meant clingy Baekhyun and the drunk pixie was all over him.

They were now lounging in the living room, with still half a chicken on their table and one empty bottle of soju

“Chanyeol-aaah” Baekhyun coaxed as he poured another shot “Have another drink with meeee” 

“Nope Baekhyunnie, I can’t” Chanyeol answered with his hands under his chin looking at Baekhyun fondly. 

Baekhyun pouted, “Whyyy”

“Because you’re already drunk as hell and I need to take care of you” Chanyeol ruffled Baekhyun’s hair.

“What? I’m not druuunk” 

Chanyeol chuckled as his friend’s ridiculousness, “Alright whatever you say”

“Okay okay now driiink!” Baekhyun scooted towards him and handed him the shot glass

Chanyeol shaked his head no. 

Baekhyun pouted, “Fine then, I’ll just have this.” He said as he downed the shot in one go.

“I feel warm Yeol-ahhh, waaarm”

“It’s because you’ve been drinking all night”

Baekhyun hugged Chanyeol sideways and kissed his shoulders, “I like your shoulders”

“What? Why?” Chanyeol spoke flustered 

“I dunno, they’re nice”

“I like those too” Baekhyun said as he reached for Chanyeol’s hands “They’re huge and they fit well with mineee” 

Chanyeol’s heart was beating so fast he felt as if he might combust.

Baekhyun crawled over Chanyeol and sat on his lap. “But I like these the most” Baekhyun giggled and poked Chanyeol’s cheeks where his dimples would be. “I love them when you smile, it’s really cute” He poked them again and gurgled a laugh.

“You’re blushing again, you blush way too much nowadays” Baekhyun paused and Chanyeol’s eyes widened. “But that’s okaaay, cause you’re cute anywayyy”

Baekhyun giggled  _ again _ and buried his face against the giant’s shoulders; Chanyeol released a sigh of relief. 

Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun wasn’t dense, he might be clueless sometimes but he was never that dense to not notice anything. And he was starting to notice the little things like Chanyeol’s blushing. What if he finds out about Chanyeol’s feelings. What if-

“Ya. Chanyeol-ah.” Baekhyun said drunkenly as he cupped Chanyeol’s face in his hands.  

Chanyeol’s breath hitched as he stared at Baekhyun with wide eyes.

“Wh-” 

Before he even got to speak, He felt something soft and warm against his lips.

_ Baekhyun was kissing him.  _

When Baekhyun broke the kiss, he was smiling goofily at Chanyeol “That was nice, wasn’t it?” He giggled and went in for another kiss.

Chanyeol was speechless with wide eyes, going red as a tomato.  _ What the hell is going on _

“Byun Baekhyun stop. What are you doing” Chanyeol said as he got to his senses

“Kissing you duuuhh what else?” 

Chanyeol removed Baekhyun’s hands from his face and stood up, but Baekhyun clung to him.

“Stop, you’re drunk. Let’s get you to bed” 

“B-but I don’t wanna sleep yet” 

“Baekhyun look at you, you’re already half asleep. You’re going to regret this in the morning.” 

“I’m going to regret this in the morning” Chanyeol mumbled.

“C’mon” Chanyeol pulled at Baekhyun’s arms

Baekhyun whined “Ehhhhh fine.”

With that, Chanyeol picked Baekhyun up from the floor to bring him to their bedroom. He tucked him in bed and got up to leave but a hand stopped him.

“staaay”

“I’ll be back, Baek I’ll just get you a glass of water so that your pretty little head won’t hurt in the morning” 

Baekhyun nodded and let’s go of the giant who proceeded to get him his drink.

Chanyeol came back after a few minutes of clearing up their living room with a glass of water in hand and an Advil for the next morning. 

“Baekhyunnie, drink some water” Chanyeol coaxed the half-asleep boy.

The small pixie sat up and drank from the glass finishing half of it, with Chanyeol’s nod of approval, Baekhyun laid back down on the bed and scooted to the left to give Chanyeol space.

“Cuddew wiv me” Baekhyun said, sending grabby hands at Chanyeol at an attempt of aegyo with his sleepy voice.

And of course, Chanyeol; a sucker for Baekhyun’s aegyo, smiled fondly. “okay”

So Chanyeol laid on the bed next to Baekhyun and opened his arms so the latter could scoot in closer and nuzzle his face to the giant’s chest.

“Goodnight Yeol-ah”

“Mhm. Goodnight”

With Baekhyun’s steady breath Chanyeol knew that the boy was asleep, and he was still wide awake with his brain muddled with thoughts of their earlier kiss.

What was he going to do tomorrow? Will he act as if nothing happened? Will Baekhyun even remember that he kissed him? 

_ Why the hell is this all so confusing? _ Chanyeol thought. 

If he hadn’t found out for himself that he was in love with his best friend this internal war with himself wouldn’t be happening right now. 

Skinship is normal, proximity is normal, cuddling is normal, kissing on cheeks and shoulders is normal but actual kissing has never really happened for them. Kissing with lips on lips was things getting out of hand. The kiss wasn’t supposed to happen. If he had just stopped Baekhyun from getting drunk and touchy none of this would have happened.

Chanyeol face palmed. And now he was left to deal with his feelings all jumbled up in his brain in the middle of the night because of the kiss that Baekhyun might not even remember in the morning. 

_ This is ridiculous. This is fucking ridiculous. _

Chanyeol looked down at the love of his life;  _ his best friend  _ and sighed.

_ Why does it have to be so hard? Why did I fall in love you, of all people?  _

_ What did I get myself into? _

Chanyeol stroked Baekhyun’s soft cheeks, brushed the hair out of his eyes, and kissed him on the forehead. 

He was exhausted. Chanyeol was tired of this internal battle so as his eyes drifted off to sleep, he sighed and promised himself he was going to try to move on from this. From Byun Baekhyun. Because nothing good can come out of this and he didn’t want to lose his best friend.

.

.

.

.

.

The next morning, Baekhyun’s head was pounding and Chanyeol wasn’t beside him so he stood up from the bed and drank the Advil that was on the bedside table. Stretching out, Baekhyun walked out to their living room and found the patio doors open. 

“What are you doing out here?” Baekhyun asked seeing Chanyeol sitting on the floor of the patio looking out into the sea of buildings and people swarming the streets. 

“I dunno, I was feeling the summer breeze I guess” Chanyeol replied dismissively 

It was quiet for a while, with just Chanyeol observing the city with his book in hand and Baekhyun just awkwardly standing near the sliding doors.

“Look-” Baekhyun started but he was interrupted by the sound of loud music that started playing as he spoke from the small ear pods attached to the giant’s ear. 

“W- never mind.” He walked back inside, irritated at the giant’s indifference towards him.

Baekhyun sighed, frustrated and stomped towards the kitchen “Let me just prepare breakfast then, your highness.” He said mockingly 

After a full hour of successfully cooking up eggs and bacon without burning down their kitchen thankfully, he yelled at Chanyeol to get inside and eat. 

When Chanyeol didn’t answer, Baekhyun released a grunt “This bitch” 

He angrily walked to the patio and knocked on the glass, “Ya! Park Chanyeol! I said, breakfast is ready get inside and eat. We need to talk”

Chanyeol jumped up, startled by the angered voice of Baekhyun from the other side of the glass and walked inside their apartment obediently. Setting his book down on the sofa on the way to the dining area.

As Chanyeol sat down, Baekhyun placed the food in front of him and settled on the chair opposite his best friend.

“Look, I know why you’re like this.”

Chanyeol’s heart jumped,  _ oh no he found out. He knows. He’s fucked. Baekhyun knows about his feelings. SHIT _

“What? You know?” Chanyeol asked with wide eyes

“Yes, and I’m sorry about last night. You can just forget about it if you were that uncomfortable.”

He sighed in relief,  _ remembering last night wasn’t good but it was better than Baekhyun finding out that Chanyeol’s in love with him. _

“You remember everything that happened last night?” Chanyeol pressed

“For fucks sake Park, yes. You’re like this because of the kiss, right? If you’re that worried about it. It meant nothing, I was probably just being horny since I was drunk.”

_ Silence _

Baekhyun sighed, “Can we just forget about it and be normal again? I hate fighting with you.”

Chanyeol was looking down trying to stop the tears from falling, who the hell was he to cry anyway he was just Baekhyun’s best friend and the kiss meant nothing to him.

_ The kiss meant nothing Park Chanyeol, fucking get over yourself and be normal. You’re going to move on from him, anyway right? _

So Chanyeol faked a sneeze and wiped at his eyes, he looked up at Baekhyun with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes 

“You’re right this is ridiculous, why are we even fighting over something that meant nothing?”

He laughed his misery off and hoped the smaller one wouldn’t notice how much pain was behind his wide eyes and bright smile.

“Now that were over that, let’s eat!” Chanyeol said excitedly, way too excitedly that it sounded fake.

Baekhyun sighed, “There’s still something wrong. What’s going on?”

Chanyeol panicked because Baekhyun saw through his façade, “Huh? Nothing. I’m just a little nervous about my dad.” He said with wide eyes shrinking under Baekhyun’s curious stare.

When Baekhyun’s eyes softened, Chanyeol knew he’s got him.

“I’ll come with you if you want, the office doesn’t need me until next week Monday”

Baekhyun said as he reached for Chanyeol’s hand in comfort.

Chanyeol nodded thankfully and went back to his food with an aching hole in his chest knowing that his best friend will always be just his friend and will never love him back the way he wants him to.


	7. 6: July 2017 (III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I came hoping to see those eyes, but instead I return with my heart, leaving behind only flowers."  
> ―Kim Dong Hwa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm back kinda?
> 
> I'm sorry it's been so long but I've just been in a really really bad mental state and the slump I was in was the worst. I lost motivation to write or to do anything because I felt like I wasn't good anyway. I apologize for leaving what little readers I had hanging for so long. I'm also sorry for this chapter because I feel like it's so ugly and short plus it's unbeta-ed so well yeah. I still hope you enjoy though. This is the last flashback chapter before we go back to present times (finally). thank you for putting up with me if you're still here reading this note and story. I'm sorry.
> 
> H.

“Baekhyun-ah, I don’t think I wanna do this.”

Chanyeol sighed in exasperation as he left their bathroom.

“Chanyeol~” Baekhyun carefully looked up and smiled

“You can do it, I’ll be with you right?”

“Yeah, but still he’s my dad.”

“That’s the point Yeol” Baekhyun stood up and moved closer to the giant, he brushed Chanyeol’s wet hair sticking to his forehead. “He’s your dad.”  The smaller proded, Chanyeol looked down at him once again dumbstruck by his best friend’s beauty. “B-but”

Chanyeol opened his mouth to speak but Baekhyun interrupted him, “No buts Park. You are going and I am coming with you.”

Chanyeol huffed a sigh dejectedly as Baekhyun walks off to the bathroom to take a shower himself.

.

.

.

“Are you ready?”

Chanyeol’s grip on Baekhyun’s hand tightened “No.”

The smaller’s hand released Chanyeol’s and he almost panics until he is startled by Baekhyun’s warm hands pressed against his face to direct his attention to the older boy.

“Hey Park, you’ve got this alright? Don’t worry too much.”

Baekhyun’s eyes gave him no other choice than to nod obediently.

“Okay now go ahead and talk to Dr. Park, I’ll be right here waiting for you” Baekhyun slides his hands down to the giant’s sides and hugs him “You can do it Yeolda”

Chanyeol sighs nervously and releases from Baekhyun’s hug to walk towards his father’s office, he stands in front of the door and knocks lightly, “Father”

He hears shuffling of papers on the other end and a light but stern “Come in” from his dad.

Chanyeol’s heart beats so loud against his chest he feels as if he would explode right then and there.

“Hey dad.” Chanyeol starts, hesitating to get close to his father.

“So, you’ve finally come to your senses and actually want to not ruin your life anymore?” His father says coldly as Chanyeol flinches at his words.

“Have you finally realized that being a writer will never take you anywhere?”

Chanyeol breathes in as he tunes out his father’s words. He’s tired of all this. He’s tired of always just being told off about his potential life as a writer. Maybe he should just succumb to his father’s commands just to shut him up and get him off his case. He’s tired of running in circles; he’s tired of sitting alone in Baekhyun’s apartment when he’s at work waiting for him to get home. He’s scared that he’s being such a big burden to his best friend leeching off of him while he lazes around in the apartment because he’s unemployed and wants to be a writer. Maybe he should just go back and be his father’s obedient little pet.  Isn’t that what everybody wants? Wouldn’t it be better for everyone else if he just obeys?

Chanyeol’s father doesn’t finish with his endless tirade until Chanyeol himself tells him to stop.

“Dad stop okay, I came here to make amends.”

With his thoughts catching up to him Chanyeol released an exasperated sigh. “I-I’ll do whatever you say. I’ll go back to studying medicine if you want. Just stop.”

Dr. Park finally sits in silence as he stares up at his son from his leather chair behind his mahogany desk.

Chanyeol fidgeted uncomfortably under his father’s stare.

“Good.” He finally said after beats of silence.

“So I expect you to be in your best behaviour, in your best attire on Monday 7am sharp. Yonsei University will be expecting you.” He orders with finality and turns away from Chanyeol to face the window behind him.

“You may leave.”

Chanyeol turned away to leave with his jaw clenched from irritation. As he gets out of the office he deflates.

_What the fuck did he just do?_

Shaking his head, Chanyeol started heading back towards Baekhyun who was looking down at his phone seemingly amused by the things displayed on the screen. When a tall figure stops in front of him he looks up and smiles.

“Hey, how did it go?”

“It didn’t go well but it wasn’t too bad either. It was just very uncomfortable as per usual.” Chanyeol grimaces from the memory.

“So what happened? What did he say? Are you good now?” Baekhyun pressed.

“I wouldn’t say we’re good but well I guess I don’t know. He also mentioned an appointment with Yonsei this Monday.” Chanyeol said as he scratched the nape of his neck.

“Huh? Yonsei? Why?” Baekhyun stood up from his seat and looped his arms around Chanyeol’s guiding him out of the waiting room.

“Uh well, how do I say this.” The giant hesitated.

Baekhyun’s face faltered, “What? Don’t tell me-”

“I’m sorry Baek I couldn’t help it. I just wanted him to shut up, so I told him what he wanted to hear.” Chanyeol rubbed his face in frustration.

The smaller sighed, “I guess we can’t do anything about that anymore, can we? Are you sure about this? This thing you’re getting yourself into?”

“I’m not sure about anything right now Baek. But I guess I can do what he wants for the meantime.” Chanyeol looked up ahead as they left the hospital building.

“You’ll still be living with me right?” Baekhyun said looking up at his tall friend

“If you want me to.” Chanyeol chuckled.

“Of course I do. It gets lonely on my own.” Baekhyun pouted.

“Aw, little Baekhyunnie I won’t ever leave you don’t you worry.” Chanyeol cupped the smaller’s face in his large hands and pecked his right cheek.

“Stop yeool.” He pouted even more

“So stop pouting Baek.” Chanyeol squished Baekhyun’s cheeks together as he laughed

“Fine, okay I’ll stop” Baekhyun giggled as he spoke.

Chanyeol released his best friend’s face from his grip and placed his hands back in his pocket while Baekhyun went back to slinging his arm around the taller’s “So, where to now?”

“Can we go eat and shop for new clothes?” Baekhyun asked

“Sure let’s go”

The events from the earlier meeting were forgotten and the rest of the day was spent eating a ton of street food that would surely make them feel bloated the next day and trying on some clothes to potentially be part of their new wardrobe or not. It was a fun filled day to say the least. As long as Chanyeol was with Baekhyun; as long as they were together, it will inevitably turn things the right side up. Chanyeol might have forced himself back into his old life but at least he and Baekhyun will never change. Or so he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a work of fiction. Any references to historical events, real people or real places are used fictitiously. Other names, characters, places, and events are the product of the author's imagination, and any resemblance to actual events or places or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental
> 
> Text copyright © 2017 by ripefruityeolda
> 
> All rights reserved, including the right of reproduction in whole or in part in any form.


End file.
